


Tales of a Very Tired and Sarcastic Remembrancer during the Great Crusade: a dream job, a chaotic Mother of Legion and an undoubtely perfect Edmund Fulgrim

by Etheryel



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheryel/pseuds/Etheryel
Summary: ¡Hola, @Lils_White!¡YA ESTÁ AQUÍ! ¡YA LLEGÓ!(Casi).Sí, sí... Sé que tu cumple fue hace casi un mes, pero la inspiración viene y va, tengo trabajos que aún no he empezado y debería empezar y cierta compañía de videojuegos quiere absorber mi tiempo libre además de mi dinero, así que... ¡Aquí tienes: la primera parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños! Quería dártelo íntegro, con la continuación incluida, pero no me he podido aguantar las ganas y... Bueno, así te meto hype.He tratado de recrear nuestra concepción del universo de 40k de un modo divertido y ameno, pues no nos vamos a engañar: la Orden de Rememoradores estaba llena de fangirls, fanboys y ancianos asqueados con la existencia humana que solo deseaban jubilarse. Como Estado, el Imperio es terrible, un mal lugar donde vivir, y el Emperador es un villano/meme fantástico y odioso, pero la mayoría de los civiles se mearían encima y saldrían corriendo si vieran a un Eldar (o se lo tirarían, pero bueno, en fin, eso es otro tema).La cuestión es... Que los rememoradores molan. En plan, un montón. Especialmente si se llaman Mia, Irina y Alba Vitale y trabajan para los Hijos del Emperador.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Tales of a Very Tired and Sarcastic Remembrancer during the Great Crusade: a dream job, a chaotic Mother of Legion and an undoubtely perfect Edmund Fulgrim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lils_White](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lils_White/gifts).



> ¡EY!  
> Quiero deciros tres cositas antes de que os pongáis a leer esta locura de relato. 
> 
> 1\. Este fic está ambientado en la Herejía Alternativa que estoy construyendo. Herejía que, además de estar protagonizada por veinte semidioses con problemas de socialización incluye a otras veinte mujeres igual de caóticas, fanáticas e imbéciles: las Madres de Legión. Ellas fueron las que dieron "forma" (tradiciones, estética, y tal) y "criaron" a las Legiones Astartes, liderándolas por la galaxia hasta la llegada de sus respectivos Primarcas. Son las hijas adoptivas de Malcador, y tan tochas como un Custodes.
> 
> 2\. Sí, en mi headcanon, las tablets aún existen. Y los móviles. Y los fics. Y las páginas de fics. Y las fangirls. Y los fanboys. Y los programas de salseo galáctico. Y los secretarios amargados. Ah, y... Los Primarcas follan. Y lloran y beben y se drogan y se enamoran y están realmente mal de la cabeza. En plan... Mal. En serio. Mal no de psicólogo, sino de psiquiatra. Y no por problemas paternofiliales. 
> 
> 3\. Y sí, en mi headcanon, Malcador sigue siendo un alcohólico y tiene problemas. Muchos problemas. Es el Maestro de los Asesinos en la oscuridad de la noche, el Gobernador de Terra durante el día y el asistente de limpieza cada vez que las Madres y los Primarcas montan una fiesta y lo dejan todo hecho una mierda. 
> 
> En fin... Será mejor que entremos en materia de una vez.  
> Espero que os guste y que tú, Alba, te sientas identificada con la protagonista.  
> Enjoy!  
> <3

Terra, M31

Palacio Imperial

Gran Biblioteca de la Orden de Rememoradores

Un mes después del Triunfo de Ullanor

Dada la absurda, fascinante y estridente pomposidad de la Tercera Legión, Alba Vitale había supuesto que los requisitos previos para alistarse a la 28ª Flota Expedicionaria en calidad de rememorador serían duros, absurdos y terriblemente restrictivos para el ciudadano medio del Imperio. Por suerte o por desgracia, no todo el mundo podía seguir el ejemplo de Bequa Kynska o Coraline Arseneca y retirarse pronto de la vida pública para vivir una vejez de placeres y despreocupaciones al amparo de una familia influyente.

Pero a Edmund Fulgrim y Astra Dufour, Primarca y Madre de los Hijos del Emperador, esto parecía darles exactamente igual.

Ellos querían lo mejor de lo mejor, lo excelente entre lo que ya de por sí destacaba, y aunque de vez en cuando se les colara algún mediocre, no le daban la bienvenida a _cualquiera,_ no le abrían las puertas de su chirriante y pomposa nave insignia a todo tipo o tipa que supiese sumar dos más dos y dijese, orgulloso, ser el mejor pintor, dibujante, músico o escritor del mundo, y Alba Vitale, con su doble grado en filología gótica e inglesa y una más que digna carrera profesional como escritora de ficción ligeramente herética a ojos de los iteradores más serios y comprometidos con la Verdad Imperial, se sentía agradecida de que ella no fuese, a los ojos del Fénix y la Llama, una _cualquiera._

 _«Me apuesto la mano derecha a que ninguno de los ha revisado mi historial_ _»,_ pensó. El papel seguía ahí, reposando plácidamente en la mesa, escrito en tinta negra, a lo estilo tradicional, y firmado por el propio Douglas Rem, rememorador personal de la Llama, pero apelaba a una situación tan absurda, tan hipotética, que Alba no terminaba de creérselo.

No solo había sido aceptada como rememoradora de los Hijos del Emperador en los años venideros, sino que estaba entre las pocas afortunadas que, debido a sus _«admirables cualidades_ _»_ _,_ podían aspirar a una oferta de trabajo más _«personal_ _»,_ más _«delicada_ _» y_ «vital» para la 28ª Flota Expedicionaria. Una oferta de trabajo que, sorprendentemente, incluía un exhaustivo y riguroso periodo de formación militar de al menos tres meses y unas nociones básicas de primeros auxilios.

Dos cosas que ella, por supuesto, nunca había pensado que fueran necesarias para un rememorador.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma. —Alzó la mirada, posando los ojos en Irina y Mía, sintiéndose ridículamente impotente, y contuvo las ganas de arrugar, rasgar y quemar aquella maldita carta—. Una puñetera, insultante, cínica broma—repitió, clavando un dedo en la mesa—. ¿Desde cuándo la sirvienta personal de una Madre de Legión necesita saber cómo amputar una pierna o cómo funciona el mecanismo de seguridad un bolter? ¿Qué se supone que he de hacer? ¿Asistir a Astra en batalla por si se rompe una uña aplastando el cráneo de un orko? —Hizo un mohín. Era tan ridículo que resultaba surrealista. Siempre había querido tener una vida interesante, divertida, con algo de emoción y, como decía Irina, _salseo galáctico,_ pero sin tantas obligaciones, sin tanta presión. Aquello prometía ser un coñazo.

» ¡Ni siquiera la he visto en persona! —exclamó—. Ni al Fénix. Quiero decir… Sí, pero, bueno… Qué más da, ¡lo de ayer no cuenta! Los vi de lejos. Allí, de pie en lo alto del estrado y bañados por la luz del sol, parecían estatuas, no personas. ¿Y si resultan ser unos jefes terribles? ¿Qué hay de mis derechos laborales, de mi bienestar como persona imperial? ¿Es que mi integridad física no le importa una mierda a nadie? ¡Es cierto que no soy Bequa Kynska, joder, pero…! Madre mía, ya verás para quitar ese icor de la armadura. Me voy a dejar la puta piel. —Hundió el rostro entre las manos, sintiendo como las ganas de vivir se desvanecían a cada palabra que decía. _«¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?_ _»._ —No quiero este trabajo. No lo quiero. Pero no puedo negarme. —Separó los dedos, mirando a sus dos amigas a través de ellos—. ¿O sí? —preguntó, esperanzada. Irina y Mía intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron, nerviosas.

—Hombre, a ver, por poder…—dijo Irina—, todo el mundo puede hacer cualquier cosa.

—Exacto—convino Mía, asintiendo con la cabeza. Alba puso los ojos en blanco y no dijo nada, demasiado sorprendida para responderles algo ingenioso. _«Menos mal que tengo amigas_ _»_ —. En plan… No hay ningún dios por ahí que te lo impida, ¿sabes? A ver, está el Emperador, Señor legítimo de la Humanidad, pero todo el mundo sabe que se ha ido de retiro espiritual a vete a saber dónde, y en cuanto a Malcador el Sigilita…

—Chochea. —Irina se inclinó hacia delante, cruzándose de brazos—. En serio, o sea… Cochea. Está muy viejo ya, y tiene pinta de que le da igual todo. ¿Es que no visteis cómo se balanceaba ayer? En plan… Hacia los lados, como si se estuviera durmiendo. Cuando todo empezó y le vi subir las escaleras del escenario, pensé que se caería rodando. A decir verdad, el discurso de apertura de Ignace Karkasy fue tan soporífero como un funeral, pero… Ni siquiera el espectáculo del Ángel, ahí, con su preciosa sonrisa y esas hermosas alas de color marfil llenando el escenario, le revigorizó la mirada. En fin, ha debido de ver mucha mierda… En cualquier caso, ¿cuántos años tiene ya? No sé ni cómo puede soportar la presión de ser el gobernador planetario.

—Bueno…—Mía sonrió—. Dicen que siempre lleva una petaca encima, con su buen whisky y mezcla de licores. Su vida tiene que ser apasionante. —Un suspiro dramático abandonó los labios de Irina.

—Sí… —Apoyó la mejilla en los nudillos de su mano derecha y miró más allá de los ventanales, empapándose la vista con el ajetreo dorado y ruidoso del Palacio Imperial—. Como la nuestra. Ay, cómo me arrepiento de haber rechazado aquellos cursos de dibujo hace dos años… Ahora mismo podría estar recreando el hermoso rostro del Fénix. Es lo único que le da sentido a mi vida. ¿En qué queda la ficción si no puedo darle algo de color?

—Un libro tiene casi tanto mérito como una ilustración, Iri.

—Lo sé, Mía—dijo—. Pero ambas disciplinas artísticas combinan muy bien.

—Eso es verdad. —Mía siguió su mirada y tamborileó los dedos en la mesa, ampliando la sonrisa. — ¿Sabéis qué? —preguntó. No esperó a que ninguna de las dos respondiera. Alba resopló. ¿En qué momento se habían olvidado de su problema? — De entre todos los hijos de lord Fulgrim, hay uno en concreto que me llama bastante la atención. Me fijé ayer en él, en el desfile militar previo a todo el _show_ este de Horus. Es… Diferente, y tiene un porte especialmente honorable, sincero, real. No es el vivo retrato de una pintura idealizada. Me gustaría… Me gustaría escribir sobre él. Los Astartes… Mirad, son más que meras máquinas de matar, ¿vale? Quiero decir, dudo que sean como en nuestros… En fin, _escritos_ …

 _»_ Pero hay una humanidad latente en ellos que, si fuera expresada al mundo, si fuera tratada con la dignidad que merece… —Hizo una breve pausa, frunciendo los labios en una fina línea recta. Alba quiso decirle que sí, que todo aquello sonaba genial, estupendo, razonable, pero que tenía un problema existencial gordísimo y que no tenía tiempo que perder, pero no pudo hacer más que seguir chillando para sus adentros—. Todo sería distinto. La población civil los vería con mejores ojos, y la historia no los trataría como esos héroes rudos y valerosos sin preocupación alguna más allá del calor de la guerra. Creo… Creo que entendéis lo que quiero decir. Si los Astartes fueran retratados como los humanos que son, sería mucho más fácil legitimar el constante crecimiento del Imperio. Aunque…—Sacudió la cabeza. En el cielo, una nube cubrió el sol, arrancándole aquel resplandor cálido a las altas estanterías de roble oscuro. —Todo depende de qué entiendas por legitimidad.

—Sí. —Irina asintió. Un brillo de ensoñación inundaba sus ojos marrones—. El comandante Vespasian es realmente apuesto. Ha sacado los pómulos altos de Fulgrim, y su torso parece esculpido en mármol puro. Ah, y… Por lo que dice Douglas Rem, es muy buen ajedrecista. O sea, tiene cerebro; sabe qué movimientos hacer y cuáles evitar para conseguir sus objetivos, y es bastante noble, templado, no como Eidolon. Que, por cierto, ¡he escuchado cosas bastante jugosas sobre él! Al parecer, debió de liarla bastante en Poniente. A diferencia de Azhek Ahriman, dicho sea de paso, pero él es de los Mil Hijos. Su contribución a la adhesión pacífica de los Siete Reinos es bien conocida.

—Ehm, sí, eso es verdad, pero, yo…—Mía frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Yo… Yo me refería a Solomon Demeter, el Capitán de la Segunda Compañía de los Hijos del Emperador. Creo… Creo que es un buen ejemplo de lo que debería ser un Astartes. 

Irina la miró como si le hubiera dicho que los cerdos volaban.

—¿Quién?

—Nadie. —Mía sacudió la cabeza. —Olvídalo. Sigue pensando en Fulgrim.

—Ay, qué bien le sentaba el rojo carmesí de aquella túnica… Le remarcaba tanto los músculos de los brazos. Es magnífico. ¿Habrá alguna manera posible de…? ¿Cuánto le medirá…? —El salto que pegó Alba en la silla interrumpió sus palabras.

—¡No me estáis ayudando! —Había llegado, definitivamente, a su límite—. ¿Podemos volver a mi problema, por favor? ¡La mismísima Madre de Legión de los Hijos del Emperador quiere que le planche los vestidos y, al parecer, que destripe a algún alienígena o traidor por el camino! ¿Qué se supone que he de decirle? No es que no valga para el trabajo, pero… ¡No quiero tanta responsabilidad! Quiero una vida—las miró a ambas, saboreando la siguiente palabra, y resopló—, tranquila. Interesante, pero tranquila. Pero no sé si debo rechazar la oferta. También quiero triunfar como escritora, ¿sabéis? Y no es como si no fuera a verla nunca... ¡Como, duermo y me relaciono socialmente cual ser humano corriente en su maldita nave! ¿Le molestaría que yo…?

—Quizás—dijo Irina.

—Es Astra Dufour, amiga. Puede que no acepte de buen grado un no por respuesta.

—¡Oh! —Los labios de Irina se curvaron en una sonrisa—. Eso es bastante _kinky._

Mía suspiró.

—Sí… Lo es —dijo—. Al igual que tu fetiche por Lord Fulgrim.

—A ver, a ver, ¡centrémonos! —exclamó Alba. Unos pasillos más allá, sentado sobre un acolchado sillón de tela azul, Roberto se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y chistó, dedicándole una mirada de lo más avinagrada a través de unas gafas rojas de culo de vaso. Volviéndose hacia sus amigas, Alba contuvo una mueca y bajó la voz—. Entonces… ¿Qué hago? ¿Cuáles son las ventajas y desventajas de este trabajo? Douglas Rem me ha citado dentro de un par de días en el Sala del Muérdago para conversar sobre el tema y, ya de paso, tener una primera toma de contacto con la Llama. Quizás no debería…—Irina se levantó de un salto.

—¡¿Vas a hablar con ella en persona?! —preguntó—. ¡¿Con la Luz de Terra?! ¡¿Con la Llama del Fénix?! ¡¿Y en el Mausoleo de la Madre?!—Roberto chistó de nuevo, y ella se sentó otra vez, frunciendo los labios en un pequeño mohín—. Cuánto amargado hay por aquí…

—Hmmmm… ¿Supongo? —A decir verdad, Alba no se había detenido a pensar en ello—. O sea, si voy a ser su criada personal, tendrá que conocerme primero, ¿no? No creo que delegue esa tarea en alguien.

—Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas—dijo Mía, esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. La respuesta es bien sencilla: acude a la cita, escucha lo que la Llama o Douglas tengan que decirte y toma una decisión independientemente de cómo vayan a reaccionar.

—Exactamente. —Irina asintió con vehemencia—. Es cierto que los rumores corren más rápido que la pólvora, pero Astra no parece una persona especialmente... Bueno, arrogante. Orgullosa, quizás, pero fue humana en su día. Dudo que se le haya olvidado de dónde viene. De hecho…—sonrió—, creo que le alegrará observar que tienes espíritu crítico y que no chillas cual _fangirl_ en cuanto alguien de su posición te presta un mínimo de atención.

—¿Tú crees? —Alba enarcó una ceja. _«Chillo de agonía, no de felicidad. Esto es un marrón gordísimo. No sé qué he hecho para merecer esto_ _»_ —. Yo no estoy tan segura. —Irina se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que le gusten demasiado los aduladores, ¿sabes? No en su ámbito más personal e íntimo, vaya. Vive rodeada de ellos.

—Eso es verdad.

—¡Pues ya está! —Mía le apretó la mano afectuosamente—. Problema solucionado, ¿no? Ahora solo falta que acudas a esa entrevista, te den la chapa de tu vida y tú, haciendo uso de la razón, decidas qué te conviene más.

—Piensa que, tomes la decisión que tomes—Irina sonrió—, seguirás siendo una rememoradora de la Tercera Legión. Lo cual, además de ser un gran honor, te garantiza un techo, un plato de comida en tu mesa a diario y una relativa sensación de seguridad y libertad creativa.

—Cierto. —No le faltaba razón en eso. _«Ya es más de lo que cualquier otra persona podría aspirar… Por lo menos aquí, en Terra_ _»,_ pensó. Había oído que en los 500 mundos de Ultramar la calidad de vida era mucho mayor—. En fin, supongo que no me queda otra. Acudiré a la entrevista y veré lo que hago después. Total, tengo tiempo para pensármelo. ¿Cuándo nos íbamos de Terra? —preguntó—. En una semana, ¿no? —Sus amigas cabecearon casi al unísono, con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros—. Vale, en fin… Tendré que darme prisa. Y despedirme de mi familia, para variar. Ah, y… ¿Cómo creéis que debería presentarme a la entrevista? Por mucho que me joda, no puedo presentarme en chándal. —Irina suspiró.

—Te dejaría algo de ropa, pero…

—Tampoco es que sea mucho mejor. —Mía soltó una risita y tiró de su propia túnica beige, holgada y descolorida tras tantos años de uso—. La Orden de Rememoradores no es especialmente conocida por su buen gusto por la moda, y el poco dinero que tenemos…—Alba resopló.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Lo invertimos en libros, papel, tinta, pinturas, caballetes, pictógrafos, placas de datos y microcomunicadores. — _«Joder, qué cara me salió aquella Imperium X9… Y eso que era la versión más pequeña. Si no fuera por todo el contenido exclusivo que me permite investigar, no me cabrían más libros en las baldas_ _»_ —. Somos pobres como ratas. En cualquier caso… —Se levantó lentamente de la mesa y volvió el rostro hacia la hermosa cristalera, clavando la mirada en los cristales tintados en rojo granate. Afuera, la vida en el Palacio Imperial seguía su curso, y el sol volvía a brillar en lo alto, iluminando el resplandor níveo del Himalaya. Sintió una punzada de nostalgia. Pasase lo que pasase, iba a echar de menos aquel lugar. _«Quizás Kyril Sindermann tenía razón_ _»,_ se dijo.

Quizá abandonar Terra llamase al desastre, a la desesperación o al aburrimiento más absoluto, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Quería una vida tranquila, pero no anodina. Quería atravesar aquellas nubes y ver qué se ocultaba más allá de las estrellas. Quería ver Venus desde órbita, pues era allí donde Astra había dirigido por primera a la Tercera Legión, y quería preguntarle a Fulgrim si era verdad que había deslizado la mano por el cuello escamoso de Drogon, el dragón de la legendaria reina Daenerys Targaryen. Quería comprobar si la Verdad Imperial tenía una cara bondadosa, sincera, una utilidad más allá del poder y del dominio militar y político. Quería conocer al mito, sostenerlo entre sus propias manos y transmitírselo al mundo en forma de escritos, pues tenía una confianza ciega en que, pese a todo, pese a la oscuridad del Gran Océano y la amenaza lejana de la guerra, la humanidad había conseguido algo bueno y loable cuya memoria merecía la pena conservar.

 _«Y si puedo hacer todo esto sin comerme demasiado la cabeza…_ _»_ —Arrastró la silla para recolocarla frente al escritorio, robándole un chirrido al suelo. Roberto volvió a chistar, enfadado, y ella sonrió para sí—, _«mejor que mejor_ _»._

Se volvió hacia Irina y Mei.

—Será mejor que me vaya—dijo—. ¿Venís?

**Author's Note:**

> No me arrepiento de nada.  
> Irina la más mejor.  
> El capítulo dos no tardará en llegar.  
> Espero.


End file.
